


Chained

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crowlifer - Freeform, Devil, I don't know, I don't know how to rate this, It can be contain as a violence, King of Hell, M/M, No Porn, but I like the idea of Lucifer being under control, but not really, is that even a thing?, sorry - Freeform, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After those words the King of Hell kissed the Devil.





	Chained

No one ever thought that day will come. Lucifer under Crowley's control. Had hell froze already?   
Ever since he has been there Lucifer wasn't treated well. Most of the times he was chained up to the chair he was sitting on, with a metal collar on his neck. The times he was not... well..  
This time was the one when he was finally released from those chains. Of course his hands were still chained up behind him. Crowley was sitting on his throne and Lucifer was standing, facing him.  
-How is my little devil doing?- king asked pulling him closer by his collar.   
-I'm not going to answer that question.- fallen angel hissed.   
-As you wish..- Crowley grinned standing up. He took Lucifer by his chains and pinned him to the wall with his hands above him.   
-You know you can't do this.- archangel whispered with a smirk.   
-No. You can't do this. I can do whatever I want because as I said, you're my slave. You hit me I hit twice harder. Don't forget about that.   
After those words the King of Hell kissed the Devil. A quiet moan escaped from Lucifer's mouth.   
-I see..- Crowley smiled.   
Being locked in a cage for such a long time wasn't a good thing for the angel.   
-But as you said.. we can't..- demon slimed victoriously.   
He letted go of devil's hands and turned away. Before he approached his throne he heard Lucifer clearing his throat. As he turned around he saw the fallen angel standing there without the chains. Crowley smirked.   
-You know how it ended up last time.- he said.- Those chains are just props.  
But before he could say anything he felt the other ones lips connecting to his with a passionate kiss.  
-I wasn't expecting that.- demon admitted.   
-I'm supposed to be your slave. Make me one..- Lucifer bite his lower lip.  
-As you wish...  
The end


End file.
